Reset
by BenedictAokana
Summary: "Apakah motivasi hidupmu?". "Ya, kalau jatuh, terus lari". Saat itu, Draco hanya menjawab dengan asal-asalan pertanyaan gurunya, Severus Snape. Namun ia tak bisa membayangkan, di masa depannya, ia akan jatuh dalam sebuah kesalahan, namun sangat sulit untuk lari.


Summary :

"Apakah motivasi hidupmu?". "Ya, kalau jatuh, terus lari". Saat itu, Draco hanya menjawab dengan asal-asalan pertanyaan gurunya, Severus Snape. Namun ia tak bisa membayangkan, di masa depannya, ia akan jatuh dalam sebuah kesalahan, namun sangat sulit untuk lari.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance (Di chapter genap), Humor (Di chapter ganjil).

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, minna-san! Arigatou gozaimasu! Dont forget to review!

Chapter 1 : Fake Memories

 **Reset**

 **Rese**

 **Res**

 **Re**

 **R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Drakie-poo!"

Suara melengking merusak gendang telinga itu benar-benar merusak pagiku yang indah, batin Draco.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pansy Parkinson? Suaranya begitu khas. Yap, khas karena merdunya, _**MERUSAK DUNIA**_! Draco benar-benar jengah dengan kunjungan gadis songong alias belagu macam dia.

Draco mengumpat. Rencananya untuk tidur seharian sudah gagal. Ini semua gara-gara Pancy, eh, Pansy yang mungkin memiliki nama marga Parkinson karena mereka semua mungkin mengidap penyakit Parkinson, ya?

Tok, tok! "Draco sayang, bangun, yuk. Pansy di sini! Mainlah dengannya!"

Nah, kalau suara ibunya yang membangunkannya, tak kuasa Draco menolak. Ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, sangat memanjakannya. Semua keinginannya dituruti. Draco begitu menyayangi wanita satu ini.

Draco segera melompat dari ranjangnya yang nyaman. Mandi, sikat gigi, sikat rambut, sikat WC (?), sikat kloset (?!). Kemudian segera mengenakan pakaian yang telah disiapkan ibunya. Hm, kali ini kemeja putih setengah lengan, dengan celana panjang hitam. Tak lupa ia menyisir rambut pirang platina-nya yang basah akibat kera-mas, eh, keramas. Sudah tamvan.

Beberapa detik setelah Draco keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ini aku, Severus Snape."

"Kata kunci?" Tanya Feather, ups, Father untuk memastikan.

"Iwak peyek (?)" Jawab si 'Severus Snape' tersebut.

"Betul. Kau boleh masuk." Father membukakan pintu. Tampaklah seorang pria dengan batang hidung bengkok seperti, ah sudahlah, lupakan.

"Hai, Mr. Parkinson dan keluarga." Nada suaranya tak pernah berubah. Tenang, tegas, menghanyutkan, namun terselip sindiran yang tersirat bagai racun.

"Halo Professor." Balas Mr. Parkinson dengan penekanan pada kata 'Professor'.

"Pagi, Draco, Cissy, Lucius." Nada suaranya sama saja. Namun kali ini, Draco yakin ia mengatakannya dengan tulus.

"Pagi juga, Professor!" Seperti biasa, aku menjawab dengan semangat membara.

Father dan Mother hanya tersenyum melihatku. Mereka sudah paham, saat di Hogwarts nanti, aku ingin menjadi murid Professor Snape. Aku juga ingin masuk asrama yang dibinanya, Slytherin. Hwaa, Draco tidak sabar masuk Hogwarts!

Tak diduga-duga, Snape mendekati Draco, mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Wah-wah, jagoan kecil ini begitu bersemangat! 2 tahun lagi, kau masuk Hogwarts, kan? Tidak sabarkah kau?"

"Ehm," Angguk Draco bersemangat.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Tuan Muda Malfoy?" Nada bicara Snape berubah serius.

"Silahkan. Apa saja!" Sahut Draco meng-iya-kan.

"Seorang Slytherin adalah seseorang yang memiliki tujuan hidup yang pasti. Seorang Slytherin terkenal bukan karena licik atau piciknya pikirannya, namun, seorang Slytherin sejati adalah orang yang dengan kejeniusannya, ia bisa mengambil jalan pintas." Snape menghela napas. "Oleh karena itu, simbol Slytherin adalah ular. Ular yang berani mengambil keputusan, jenius dalam mengambil jalan pintas dalam masalah, pandai bernegosiasi, hal ini begitu diapresiasi oleh pendiri Slytherin terdahulu, Salazar Slytherin."

Draco terpana mendengar penjelasan Snape. Selama ini, yang ia dengar dari Father, Slytherin adalah orang kuat, licik, dan dapat menjadi tuan bagi yang lain. Ternyata, Father salah.

"Baik. Oleh karena itu, aku bertanya padamu, apa motivasi hidupmu, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Tanya Snape serius, sembari menatap Draco, seolah ingin membaca pikirannya. Tatapan Snape membuat Draco merasa diinterogasi, merasa isi hatinya ditelanjangi bulat-bulat.

"Ya, kalau jatuh, terus lari." Jawab Draco polos. Ia hanya mengungkapkan kalimat yang terlintas di benaknya, itu tak salah, kan?

Seisi rumah dibuat melongo dengan jawaban polos dari Draco.

.

.

.

.

Sekian dulu chapter 1 dari 'Reset', please RnR!

BenedictAokana


End file.
